Many vehicles today are equipped with stationary center console armrests to support the driver's elbow. Many others allow for limited fore/aft adjustment of the armrest.
Multiple factors affect the placement of a driver's elbow on the center console armrest. Body proportions (e.g. long/short arms, long/short legs, torso length and the like) and vehicle seat structures (manual vs. power seat) are just some of the variables that affect perceived seated comfort. As a result of these variables, many center console armrests in today's vehicles are not effectively positioned to engage the driver's elbow and provide the best ergonomics.
This document relates to an adjustable armrest device of relatively simple structure that is inexpensive to manufacture and provides enhanced adjustability including both fore/aft adjustment and height adjustment. This additional adjustability allows the device to be more effectively positioned for the comfort of the vehicle operator. Further, the armrest device is easily adapted for use in a multitude of vehicles with various center console designs.